Two Paths, One Temptation
by Raiders-of-the-Lost-Ark
Summary: Beast Boy, Raven and Cyborg are off on a mission, leaving Starfire and Robin home alone....o0o0o0o! Just then something unexpected.......knocks at their door. Poor Robin! Very Funny! If it only said it has 2 chappys go to this for the 3rd.
1. And Then There Were Two

The day started off as normal, Beast Boy was being brutally thrashed at a nonsense video game by Cyborg, Raven sat in the middle of the living room three feet off of the ground meditating, Robin was busy in the gym working on the throwing technique of his Birderang, and Starfire was in the kitchen cooking up a "delectable and delicious" _Tameranian_ breakfast.

"Friends, your _Snankelshants_ are fully cooked and your _Yourrplaxx_ liquid is in it's transparent containers!", she said blissfully unaware of the reluctance of her team to eat her meal.

"Uh...umm...thanks but...we were just going to get some bacon-burgers on our way out." robin replied, trying not to hurt her feelings.

"**AWWWWW MAN...THAT MISSION WAS TODAY**! **I HAVE TO PICK UP MY NEW PROGRAMMING CHIP**!" Cyborg shouted in disappointment.

"That's ok, me, BB, Star and Raven can handle it." Robin replied smiling.

"No can do man...**_Florgfighter-X3_** just came out today on Playboxx and I gotta be FIRST IN LINE!" Beast boy, said sternly.

"And I have to stay here to make sure BB doesn't put anything else up his nose..." Raven stated in disgust.

Just then Cyborg interupted, "Why don't you and Star take the week off...me BB and Raven can handle it. You 2 have worked your butts off!"

"**WHAT! NO WAY**!" Beast Boy and Raven shouted in despair.

"We'll be on our way...**HAVE A GOOD WEEK TOGETHER**!", Cyborg said dragging the other two behind..

The door slams shut...Robin and Starfire just stand there, ogling at each other for several moments.

then they realize what they're doing and snap out of it...this is only the beginning of what is to lie ahead.


	2. Controll Freak Strikes

**__**

I forgot to mention that I don't own the Teen Titans (that would be cool though)!

About an hour past since Raven, Cyborg and BB left for their mission. In that time, Starfire had made lunch for her and Robin. During this meal, an interesting conversation pops up...

"So...how do you think our friends are progressing on their mission?", Star said.

"I'm sure that they are doing fine...", Robin said, shoveling s forkful of _Snankelshants_ into his mouth.

Ok, Robin. Its only for a few days..._shit she looks good this morning_...WHAT AM I SAYING!

By this point he was trembling, he had never felt this way with a girl before. He always thought of Starfire as a sister, but at the moment she was...well, you'll find out soon enough!

"Friend Robin, are you alright?", Starfire said sincerely.

"Just fine, why do you ask?", Robin stated defencively.

"Well, Robin. You are putting salt in your Iced Tea dear friend!", Star chuckled.

He is so comical that Robin..._I never noticed how cute his face was, god he's gorgeous_...WHAT DID I JUST SAY!

After breakfast, Starfire went to her room to listen to her brand new **Gwen Stephani **(who I also don't own) CD. At the time she was listening to _If I was a Rich Girl_. Robin was toying with the Playboxx in the den because the cartrage for **_Florgfighter-X2_** was stuck and he was prying at it with a flat-head screwdriver. After about 40 minutes of pure frustration, he decided he needed to cool off, so he took out his anger at the punching bad in the Titans Tower gym. After dealing a series of critical blows, almost breaking the bag, the alarm sounded. Robin bursted into Starfire's room.

"TROUBLE, IT'S CONTROL FREAK!"

**__**

DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNN! SRY for all of you who hate cliffys!


	3. What? No Milkduds!

****

I also forgot to mention that this is my first FanFiction so dont bee soo mean in the reviews:'-(

A feeling of rielief, sadness and anxiosness (if that is a word) filled the Titan's heads as they sprinted to the garage. Robin hurriedly puts on his red motorcycle helmet and jumps on the T-cycle (or whatever the hell they call it) and rides off. Starfire just glowed a shade of pale lime green and bolted out the door.

After about five minutes, they arived at what looked like a Blockbuster video, or what was left of it. All they could hear was a high pitched voice, screaming,

"**What do you mean you dont have anymore Milk Duds?"**

At the sight of this, Robin and Starfire couldnt help but laugh at him, but they stopped laughing almost instantly as they saw that he was standing upon what looked like a movie screen sized television, surrounded by small DVD's flying around his head. About 100 VHS tapes had all of the Blockbuster attendants wrapped tightly in a coccune of tape.

"Well my quaint little Ween Titans. Do you like her?", he said, obviously refering to his giant television.

"Her name is Shelly, Shelly, say...**HI!**"

At that the giant TV lifted up off of the ground and landed inches from Robin and Starfire.

"**TITANS! **UH ERR...**TITAN! GO!**" Robin shouted!

At that, robin whipped out an explosive Birderang and hurled it at control freak, but to no avail, he dodged it by inches. In the mean time, Starfire was having enough trouble holding off the DVD's that were repetitively slicing her legs and arms, which made her quite angry and bloody. In her rage, she managed to fire a starbolt directly at control freak's chest , knocking him off of "shelly". During the confusion, robin planted several mines on the gargantuan TV, blowing it to bits in a fiery explosion of debris and very expensive pyrotechnics supplied by the wonderful people at Warner Brothers!

"Star! Hold off those goddammed flying disks while i take care of this looser!" Robin Commanded.

"RIGHT FRIEND!" the alien stated... _(look at those muscles, he's soo0o0o fine!)_

With that, the little alien's eyes glowed a lime green and starbolts shot profusely from everywhich way, destroying all of the DVD's in yet another fiery explosion, supplied by the fine people at Warner Brothers. During this, Robin was fighting with Control Freak, he using his bo, and Control Freak using an enhanced plastic Lightsaber. (heh!)

" Well boy wonder, It looks like you are loosing your luster...my Jedi skills along with my Vulcan death grip will show no mercy on your pitiful soul!"

Within 3 more minutes of their fighting, with some twist of fate, Control Freak had Robin pinned against a wall. When all hope seamed lost for the beloved boy wonder, Starfire grabbed Control freak by the neck and threw him across the room, smashing him into a wall of video game consoles, mostly XBOXes. The Tameranian then grabbed him and gave him several quick jabbs to the head and throat, still glowing green. Then she delivered the final blow, literally! She pinned him to the wall and gave him a swift knee to the crotch! YAY!

After about another hour, the police finally had Control Freak back behind bars where he belonged. After clearing up the paperwork, Robin and Starfire headed back to Titans Tower.

There, A LONGER CHAPTER, ARE YOU HAPPY NOW! R&R!


End file.
